


A Chest Filled with Diamonds and Gold

by misbegotten



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tumblr Prompt, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Road trip fic in which Erik loses a little bit of control.





	A Chest Filled with Diamonds and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “I wish I could control myself around you.” Title from “Control” by Halsey.

Erik opens his eyes, and all he can see is Charles. The lights are off in the hotel room, just the dusky remnants of sunset casting shadows on Charles’ face. They'd meant to come back to "freshen up" before going to dinner, but Charles had pressed him against the bed instead and breathed in Erik's ear, "I wish I could control myself around you."

The pale column of Charles' throat begs to be lavished with attention, but Erik dares not leave his calling card there. They are two single men sharing a hotel room in America, and though Charles could easily make blurry the thoughts of anyone who questions their affection for one another, he prefers not to do so unless necessary. The clamor of a city full of people is trouble enough for Charles. Since he's opened his mind to Cerebro, he seems more sensitive to large crowds.

Erik has seen the lines of tension in Charles' forehead, has felt the knots in his shoulders. Now he lets his fingers trail up one of those shoulders, cups Charles' neck briefly before moving on to tangle in the sweat-dampened curls of Charles' hair. 

Charles practically purrs and melts into Erik's touch. 

With his other hand, Erik grasps Charles' hip and hitches Charles just a bit, until Charles is seated more fully on Erik's cock. A sort of growl escapes him, and Erik realizes he's feeling quite territorial. Whatever mind games Charles had played with Angel the night before had certainly amused her, and afterwards she'd been more in Charles' personal space than Erik felt was necessary. 

Angel is a very beautiful girl. But Charles has made it quite clear in the hotel room where his affections lie. 

Charles throws back his head as Erik moves beneath him. His lips are parted in a tempting "oh" of delight, and he makes that sound again that reminds Erik of nothing more than a contented cat. Charles' nails rake down Erik's chest as he scrabbles to steady himself. Erik thinks that he'll be carrying Charles' marks there tomorrow, and the notion makes his stomach clench. It's a good feeling, as if having the reminders of Charles on him can somehow undo years of Shaw's little violations on his skin and psyche.

He pushes that thought aside so violently that Charles blinks and looks at him. "Are you okay?" Charles asks, with some concern. 

"I'm fine," Erik reassures him. He raises himself from the bed to meet Charles' lips. "It's nothing."

"It's clearly something," Charles says, his tone doubtful.

"Listen to me," Erik says, taking Charles' hand and pressing Charles' fingertips to his head. 

Charles smiles at the invitation and acquiesces. Erik feels the feather-light touch of Charles in his thoughts, and does his best to project nothing but want and need. In that moment, he doesn't need to _try_ anything. His feelings are projected back at him by Charles, doubled or tripled or some ridiculous amount that Erik can't begin to quantify. Erik can feel himself in Charles, feel Charles welcoming him with body and mind.

The bed frame starts to shake behind them as Erik speeds up his movements, thrusts into Charles. "Are you doing that?" Charles asks, amused.

Erik tilts his head back and looks at the iron frame, which is threatening to bow and bend into impossible shapes not intended by its designer. "Apparently I can't control myself around you, either."

By the time they're done, the bed frame will need to be reshaped. Erik doesn't care. And Charles just laughs into Erik's shoulder as Erik tries to muster the energy to fix the furniture. 

"Now we really do need to freshen up," Charles notes, drawing a circle on the area of Erik's chest above his heart.

"Mm," Erik replies sleepily. And lets Charles' amusement, still flickering in his head, carry him away from any thoughts that aren't about Charles.


End file.
